


I Guess I'll Go On Home, It's Late… There’ll Be Tomorrow-- But Wait! What Do I See? Is She Walking Back To Me?

by blushingblue__DonnaJane54



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angie-centric, Author Is Shit With Updates, Bisexual Bucky, Bisexual Peggy, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Angie, M/M, Original Character(s), Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison, She Ain't Sorry, bad body image, pansexual steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblue__DonnaJane54/pseuds/blushingblue__DonnaJane54
Summary: When she glanced up, she saw Peggy, Steve and Bucky clambering down the walk, all smiles and beautiful, shining cheeks. The summer giddiness was getting to them, and Angie was happy to see them all, but especially Peggy wearing shorts.“...Pretty woman, walking down the streetPretty woman, the kind I like to meetPretty womanI don't believe you, you're not the truthNo one could look as good as you…”Creamy thighs, curled hair, immaculate clothes. She was wearing a small pair of heels that made her legs look delicious, and when she leaned forward to catch the door from Bucky, her shirt dipped just a bit, and Angie felt the back of her neck light up.“...Mercy…!”





	I Guess I'll Go On Home, It's Late… There’ll Be Tomorrow-- But Wait! What Do I See? Is She Walking Back To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> my friend got me back into these lol... thanks Sensei!!!!!! <3

Angie wasn't sure what to make of Peggy. 

 

Sure, they’d kissed on Friday, but Angie still wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if she was going to give her heart to this woman. 

 

Angie was at work, wiping down tables and wishing that her hair could be chopped off and totally gone. The insane heat made her think of such indecencies. She wished that she didn't have boobs, either, but that's not important. That's what God gave her, she’d have to deal with it.

 

When she glanced up, she saw Peggy, Steve and Bucky clambering down the walk, all smiles and beautiful, shining cheeks. The summer giddiness was getting to them, and Angie was happy to see them all, but especially Peggy wearing shorts.  

 

_ “...Pretty woman, walking down the street _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman _ _   
_ _ I don't believe you, you're not the truth _ _   
_ __ No one could look as good as you…” 

 

Creamy thighs, curled hair, immaculate clothes. She was wearing a small pair of heels that made her legs look delicious, and when she leaned forward to catch the door from Bucky, her shirt dipped just a bit, and Angie felt the back of her neck light up. 

 

_ “...Mercy _ … _!” _   
  


“Dollface!” Bucky hollered, striding forward and pulling her to his chest, kissing her forehead. He knew she didn't like it when he kissed her. And she didn't even have to tell him. 

 

Steve was standing back, and he gave her a cute, easy going smile, with mirth and righteousness in his eyes. Jesus, he’d be an excellent soldier, or better yet, a fantastic pig. 

 

“Hiya, Buck!” She giggled, and kissed his smoothened cheek. He smelled nice; she wished that she could get away with smelling like that. 

 

Peggy gently pushed Bucky away from her, and he laughed, picking up the dirty dishes and marching them to the counter to be washed. 

 

_ “...Pretty woman, won't you pardon me? _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see _ _   
_ __ Pretty woman…”

 

She gave her a smile; a shit eating grin that made Angie’s lungs tighten and inner thighs twitch. “Hello, darling!” 

 

“Hello, English!” Angie fired back, and Peggy laughed. 

 

They embraced, “Funny!” Her hands slipped off of Angie’s shoulders, and the minimal effort for them to be such good friends already was thrilling. 

 

_ “...That you look lovely as can be _ _   
_ _ Are you lonely just like me? _   
__ Wow …”

 

Among other things. 

 

Steve went and sat at a booth, and Bucky slid in beside him, and Peggy sat across from them. “I'll be out soon, hon. And I'll bring food.” Angie winked at Bucky, envious of his ability to wear pants in this setting, and his nicely combed hair. Short hair. 

 

Peggy smiled at her again, and winked, then eyed the bathroom door. 

  
“... _ Pretty woman, stop awhile _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman, talk awhile _ _   
_ __ Pretty woman, give your smile to me…”

 

Angie patted Bucky’s shoulder, smiled at Steve, and she marched to the kitchen, and began making sandwiches. Took some fries and put them on platters. Mixed up some strawberry shakes. Ignored the anxious feeling in her belly, begging her to go to the bathroom and push Peggy against a wall and kiss her until they were dead-- or worse, caught. 

  
  


_ “...Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman, look my way _ _   
_ __ Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me…” 

 

When the cook asked about the orders, she said to dock it off her pay, which he’d happily do. Unless his wife found out, because then she’d probably smile kindly at Angie, and demand half of the deduct plus a generous tip to her check. 

 

Angie liked the cook’s wife. 

_   
_ _ “... _ ' _ Cause I need you, I'll treat you right _ _   
_ __ Come to me baby, be mine tonight…”

 

Angie swayed out, sat the platters down, and squeezed in beside Peggy, who grabbed at her thigh from under the table. It worked it's way to Angie’s hand, and their fingers entwined. Peggy’s face was covert, but Angie looked at Steve’s intelligent eyes, and she was terrified he knew. Then he winked, snuck his left hand under the table nonchalantly, and Bucky’s smirk grew wider. He winked, too. 

 

“I'll pay for this, doll.” Bucky hummed, and eyed Steve like he was gonna grab something on him. 

_   
_ _ “...Pretty woman, don't walk on by _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman, don't make me cry _ _   
_ _ Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey... _ _   
_ __ OK…”

 

Bucky gently yelped, and the boys’ shoulders moved slightly. Angie always kind of pegged Bucky for a voyeur, but maybe the innocent ones are always the worst. She was an example, anyway. 

  
  


She was terrified, but so, so, so, happy. Peggy’s lover and her lover were okay with it. Or tolerant. And that made Angie happy.  _   
_   
“... _ If that's the way it must be, OK _ _   
_ _ I guess I'll go on home, it's late _ _   
_ _ There'll be tomorrow night, but wait— _ _   
_ __ What do I see?...” 

 

A couple walked by, and Peggy dropped her hand, and slid it smoothly onto the table, grabbing the ketchup.

 

The couple sat a few seats away, and before Peggy could talk, she grabbed Peggy’s soft hand and they held them under the table, giggling softly, tucked away in their little bubble, hiding behind their booth, shying away from the world. 

 

She liked the softness, the sweetness. Angie liked her own softness and sweetness, too, but she just wished that her breasts were non-existently small, and her hair could be shorter. That's all she dreamed about. And pants, and not the shitty flowy ones-- slacks, jeans.

_   
_ _ “...Is she walking back to me? _ _   
_ _ Yeah, she's walking back to me _ _   
_ __ Oh, oh, pretty woman…”

 

She stared at Peggy’s soft face all day, and she played footsie with Bucky absentmindedly. Peggy didn't seem to mind, and she held Steve’s hands over the table. He was sweet, and very creative. And wildly attractive, even though she didn't like him that way. She never dreamt about men, but she did dream about more than being more masculine and Peggy.

 

She dreamt about Peggy. Peggy’s legs. Peggy’s arms. Pegy’s lips, her eyelashes; Peggy’s head in between her--

 

What is this feeling called? 

 

What is this relationship called?

 

What is even going on? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Bash/Crack Deal/Whatever are appreciated!
> 
> *any suggestions or advice on forwarding my characters is greatly appreciated, and I'd like to actually use my Tumblr for something more besides bullshit. so contact this asshole on>>https://abbeyfangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
